Kougo Yuugi, the Alternate Play, Volume 2: Priest
by Chimou Jirardesu
Summary: Chimou finds her greatest foe closer than one might think. A seishi holds a secret which will double the fighting force of the constellation. Will Chimou prove to be more valuable than expected?
1. Volume 2 Information

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 2  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
While fighting a battle with my own computer, I found a solution with my brother's computer. Hopefully he won't mind me typing my stories on his computer. I don't see why he would care, considering I'm not saving the chapters on his hard drive. My computer is being reformatted as I sit here typing. I should be back on it soon, I hope. If things keep going the way they are, I should be back on tomorrow or even tonight.  
  
I can't believe that volume two is finally here. I had never dreamed that I would get passed the first volume--considering how long it took for it to be completed. But hey, it got done and now I'm starting the next. I know that whole thing was completely redundant, but oh well.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Hey, Yuu Watase does it, doesn't she? So I thought it would be completely copycat like to do the same thing. Good thinking, huh?  
  
C. Jirardesu was born in a small town in Minnesota on February 28, 1985. Ever since Jirardesu could hold a pencil, blank spaces weren't safe: paper, books, walls, magazines, etc. Squiggles appeared everywhere. As Jirardesu grew older, the youngster grew fond of reading, even after some troubles with it. Reading grew into writing, and Jirardesu kept drawing as well.  
  
C. Jirardesu is the author of such stories as the Legend of Zelda: Epics of Life, a Gender-Bending Experience, and Kougo Yuugi; to name a few.  
  
Some day Jirardesu hopes to become a comic artist and maybe a novelist.  
  
OUR STORY THUS FAR  
  
A clumsy teenage boy named Chimou stumbled upon a book titled the Universe of the Four Gods. He traveled to an ancient time in China as a girl, and met a teenage boy. When he got back to the real world, he found curiosity was more than he could handle. He went back into the book and spent the night there. While a worried parent and friend franctically searched for a clue to where he could have gone.  
  
When Chimou finally returned, he found his worried mother, and also discovered that he was still female. But to Chimou's surprise, no one seemed to mind his gender change. The only that seemed to question it were his best friend, Shannon, and his mother. But this confusion was soon replaced by a longing, a deep longing for the friends that she made during her stay in ancient China--more importantly Tamahome. Shannon recongized the picture she drew of him, and quickly grew jealous. In an effort to both take Chimou's mind off of Tamahome and take take her for himself, Shannon asked Chimou out on a date. But she considered it a joke, and never answered.  
  
When Chimou came home, she was eventually greeted by her older sister. In a disgusting display of older sister dominense, Chimou became very upset and sought refuse in the Universe of the Four Gods. Then Hotohori gave a recap of Chimou's mission as the Priestess of Suzaku--a voice came shooting out from the back of the group. Meanwhile in the real world, Shannon entered Chimou's room to find her not there, but the book was there.  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
Chimou Jirardesu  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male/Female  
  
An overly kind and clumsy boy with a troubling home life.  
  
Shannon Omlet  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Chimou's best friend. He helps keep Chimou from knocking into things on occassions.  
  
Mia Jirardesu  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Chimou's sister. She lives for making Chimou's life a nightmare; though she used to be his best friend.  
  
Tamahome  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Male  
  
A greedy, yet handsome, boy from ancient China  
  
Hotohori  
  
Age: 19  
  
Sex: Male  
  
The emporer of a suffering kingdom in ancient China. 


	2. Chapter 7: Growing Frustrations

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 2  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
Here's the first chapter of the second volume of Kougo Yuugi. If you don't think I'm excited, then you're wrong. If only the readers were as excited as I am. But you know how much chance that has.  
  
Anyway, I hope that my computer gets fixed soon. Yes, it is still broken. The modem seems to be not functioning now. Grand, huh? Right now I'm typing on my brother's computer, so I can keep writing KY for you people. Aren't I nice? Yep!  
  
I thought that it was pretty obvious who was standing behind the characters at the end of chapter six. But I didn't explore the possibilites. It could have been a number of different characters, just because Kougo Yuugi won't be following the same story as Fushigi Yuugi. And if you haven't figured that out after I repeatedly said that KY is not going to be anything like FY, then...well...nothing to say to that. Why? Don't want to lose the little readers that I have.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Growing Frustrations  
  
They all turned to see the purple haired woman that saved Chimou from the men in the alley. Of course, Tamahome and Hotohori did not know of this yet. She was hoping that she would not need to tell them, but she might have to if things turned bad. Gulping, she observed the woman against the afternoon sun, her purple eyes shining as she looked on to the group. Chimou still thought she was beautiful. Just that thought made her think that she might be a lesbian.  
  
"'Marks' did you say?" she added with interest.  
  
"Kang-Lin, why are you here? I'm in a crucial meeting." Hotohori asked flatly.  
  
"My, my," Kang-Lin blinked and attempted to look cute. Which worked as far as Chimou was concerned. "Aren't you a little crabby, Hotohori-sama." she said sadly with a pout.  
  
Chimou looked to Hotohori and asked, "You know Kang-Lin, Hotohori?"  
  
Nodding slowly, Hotohori answered darkly, "Yes, she is in my harem."  
  
Turning pale, Chimou gagged, "What?! You mean you do icky things with her?!"  
  
Tamahome fought back his laughter as Hotohori bursted, "No! It's not that kind of harem!" The emperor coughed and calmed down, and explained, "My harem consists of women who are condidants of someday being my wife."  
  
"Okay, but why are you here, girly?" Tamahome grunted.  
  
"Can't I see what my future husband is up to every once in a while?" Kang-Lin asked warmly.  
  
Chimou could not hold it back any longer. She jumped up to her feet and asked loudly, "But if you're so important to the emperor, why were you in the streets by yourself today?"  
  
"A better question is why some girl in pants is in the presence of the emperor." the other woman remarked.  
  
Hotohori was about to answer, but Tamahome stood up and blurted, "Because she has every right being here because she's the priestess!"  
  
The blood drained from Kang-Lin's face when she heard this. "W-What? This girl...is the priestess?!" she stuttered not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes, she is." Hotohori replied simply.  
  
Muttering something under her breath, Kang-Lin continued standing while Chimou and Tamahome returned to kneeling on the floor in front of the throne.  
  
Clearing his throat, the emperor continued, "The book says that the third constellation is referred to by the characters of gong and wu. Which means palace and fierce strength."  
  
Chimou glanced to Kang-Lin through the corner of her eye and then cocked an eyebrow. Then she relunctantly stated, "Kang-Lin protected me from a group of men in an alley today. She took them all down by herself, and she is part of the palace." Giving a second worth of thinking, she continued, "Also, she seemed oddly interested in our conversation about marks, or signs, appearing on the body."  
  
Tamahome blinked at Chimou for a moment, it took that long for it all to seek in--especially the part about Chimou being attacked.  
  
"You were attacked?!" Tamahome and Hotohori both screamed out at the same time.  
  
"Yes," Chimou said unconcerned, "but you're not listening to the clues."  
  
The two men looked to Kang-Lin, who blinked innocently. "What?"  
  
"Do you have a symbol on your body, Kang-Lin?" Hotohori firmly asked.  
  
Meanwhile outside the book, Shannon was eyeing the book suspiciously. He picked it up and flipped back a few pages, and skimmed it. Shocked, he dropped the book and then though, The young lady, she acts familiar, because she is! The young lady is Chimou! It's crazy... But somehow I know that it's the truth.  
  
Shannon picked the book back up and then traveled across the room, and then out the door. He told Mrs. Jirardesu that Chimou had crept out for a bit, and she nodded and then he let himself out. She was in the book that night when she disappeared. Shannon thought, almost angry. She put me and her mother through a lot of worry because of some dumb book! But the thought that she hadn't been abducted by some stranger was a bit comforting. He didn't know why he took the book. Only that he wanted to keep an eye on Chimou, to make sure that she was safe.  
  
He threw the book down as he entered his room. "Why am I so angry at this thing?" he asked himself out loud. "Maybe it could be because Chimou would rather go into this dumb thing, than go out with me on a date!"  
  
Was that just him? He wasn't quite sure. He didn't even know where these emotions were even coming from. The book angered him beyond measure. But why? Maybe Chimou was using it as just an escape. Like a vacation. Vacations end, right? So eventually, Chimou will come out, and everything will be okay.  
  
It was stupid for him to be jealous of a book. He sighed and then gently put the book down on his computer desk. Being glad he was finally calmed down, he walked out of the room to go look for something to eat.  
  
"Just what--" Kang-Lin was beginning to say when she was cut off by Chimou, "What the?!"  
  
Tamahome took Chimou's hand and pulled her over as she began to shutter. "What's wrong, Chimou?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Something...happened..." Chimou murmurred, and then it struck her, "Someone...closed the book."  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori looked at each other for a moment. Even Kang-Lin looked concerened. "Is that bad?" she asked dimly.  
  
Holding her head, Chimou sat back up on her own. "I dunno. I just had a sudden feeling of being trapped for a moment." she explained blankly.  
  
Hotohori cocked an eyebrow. "What book?"  
  
Chimou giggled nervously. "Oh, it's nothing. Really."  
  
"Now, do you, Kang-Lin?" she asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
  
Taken aback, Hotohori nodded, "You must tell us."  
  
"Oh, if you must know." She pulled the collar of her kimono down to a little below her collarbone to expose a Chinese symbol. "Happy now?" She then blinked at Tamahome's staring and then grinned. "Quick gawking, lover boy, you're making me blush."  
  
Blinking Tamahome grinned nervously and then noticed the death glare Chimou was giving him and then double backed against the floor. "Aiee... Why me?" he graoned pathetically.  
  
Later that night, Chimou finally got out of the meeting with Hotohori. They were discussing the fourth warrior, and where would be the most likely place such a warrior would placed. Pride was swelling within Chimou's heart, because she felt like she was giving her all for finding the seishi. She knew some martial arts too, but not near as well practiced as Tamahome though.  
  
Walking out into the palace garden, she thought this would be a good place to reflect and meditate for a while. She strolled to a place and sate down and crossed her legs, and softly closed her eyes. Minutes seemed like seconds while she was there, and it was a while before she reopened her eyes. She found Tamahome sitting across from her, smirking.  
  
"You looked so cute." he said jokingly.  
  
Chimou crossed her arms and scoffed, "Why aren't you with your wonderful girl that you like looking at so much?"  
  
Tamahome chuckled as he slid over to her side and looked into her eyes. "I am with that girl." he said smoothly.  
  
"Oh please." a voice shot through the romance.  
  
"Nuriko," Tamahome said flatly, "what brings out here?"  
  
"Oh, just wanted to look at the stars," she sighed, "and wanted some time to think."  
  
She reached over, grabbed Tamahome, and then pressed him against her. "You know what I mean, "Tama-chan?"  
  
"Tama-chan?!" Chimou huffed.  
  
Tamahome goes pale and then squirms. "I have no idea what she's talking about, Chimou!" he said desperately.  
  
"Right." Chimou growled, and then got to her feet and began to walk away.  
  
"You're just leaving me here?!" Tamahome shouted to her.  
  
Chimou shrugged. "You don't seem to be struggling over there."  
  
"I AM struggling! She's just holding me so hard that you can't tell!" Tamahome informed.  
  
Nuriko giggled and then nuzzled him. "Oh, he's just being silly! Of course he likes it." But then suddenly he expression changed, as she eyed the moon. "But, unlucky for him, I must be going. Beauty sleep, you know." Then she hurried off toward the palace.  
  
Collapsing, Tamahome gasped for air. He gave a slight curse as he glared at Nuriko's back. "She's a woman... She's a woman..." he muttered to him self, so low that Chimou couldn't hear. But it wouldn't have mattered, Tamahome just noticed that she somehow disappeared. "Uhh... Chimou?"  
  
Curiosity had gotten the best of Chimou. She was stealthfully following Nuriko back to her room. But when she entered the palace, Chimou went around to her window. Right before she was there, she saw a shadow crawl in through the window. Is Nuriko secretly seeing a man? Chimou wonders, and then draws nearer.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Nuriko asked the mystery man.  
  
"It'll be okay. We just have to calmly break it to them." he replied, trying to calm Nuriko, but he sounded pretty worried himself.  
  
Oh no, thoguht Chimou, she IS seeing a man in secret. That could be bad for her status in society...  
  
But something hard and powerful grabbed her from above and pulled her through Nuriko's window. There she saw a man that looked remarkably just like Nuriko!  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Nuriko. "She's the priestess... Now we have to tell."  
  
For an odd reason, the boy wasn't wearing a shirt, and the same symbol as Nuriko's was on his chest.  
  
Chimou gazed up at the two for a moment and then the man nodded and he hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "My name is Liu-Chuang, and Kang-Lin's twin brother. I am her other half, and the other barer of the title 'Nuriko'." 


	3. Chapter 8: Night of Confusion

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 2  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
I'm sure a lot of people were either extremely satisfied with the last chapter or extremely confused. One of the sources of confusion is the more obvious question of Kang-Lin and Liu-Chuan: Why do they share the same constellation when Amiboshi and Suboshi didn't? And just why are they twins this time when in Fushigi Yuugi they weren't? All I can tell you is that there is something different at work within the book than before. All you can do is keep reading to figure out what or who it is.  
  
There have been many events to separate KY from FY on many more than one level during the last volume. If you picked up on those things, that's really good, if you didn't, don't worry it'll be explained soon enough. But I doubt anybody didn't spot the huge twist in the storyline last chapter.  
  
I like hearing that my writing is improving. I still struggle now and then with tense. I know I'm getting better though, so that's important. A review that has something bad in it isn't a bad thing. Most writers look at that review and make a note to improve on it. Every review counts, so if you have been reading without reviewing, than I suggest that you do. It's like shoplifting when you read a story without reviewing. I think that you owe it to the writer to review. That's just me though. I really can't force anyone to review, but it would be nice to get the number over one.  
  
One more thing, if you haven't read volume one, do it. Seriously. Even if you read the summary of volume one, you don't get the true impact of the events without reading the real thing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Night of Confusion  
  
Chimou sat in shock as she observed the two identical people. Liu-Chuan could dress in a kimono, and you wouldn't be able to tell Kang-Lin and him apart. Was this some kind of trick? She was beginning to wonder this before Liu-Chuan spoke again.  
  
"Kang-Lin and I are twins. We both bare the sign 'Nuriko'." he explained, trying his best to get through Chimou's white faced expression.  
  
Still in shock, Chimou stood up and looked back and forth from one twin to the other. "B-But...why do you both have the sign?" she stuttered, trying her best to reform what was left of her awareness.  
  
"We don't know. But we know that people would begin to question us if we both showed up with the sign." Kang-Lin said matter-of-factly.  
  
Shaking her head, Chimou said roughly, "Who cares what people think? Hotohori would have believed you!" She seemed to have made a full recovery at the sound of someone caring what people think. Which had always been a big red button with Chimou. Growing up having the occassion insult of her femininity, and almost being beaten up on a daily basis--if Shannon hadn't been there to protect her that is. It was this that made Chimou begin to learn martial arts.  
  
"Come on!" Chimou barked, surprising both of them.  
  
The small girl grabbed both of the twins and dragged them out of the bedroom and to the throne room. And to no surprise, Hotohori was still there talking to his advisors about something that had to do with farming.  
  
Chimou cleared her throat and that seemed to be enough to turn Hotohori's head in her direction.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Chimou?" Hotohori said sounding relieved.  
  
Slowly, Chimou walked over to the throne and started whispering the news about the twins into his ear. His eyes widen and he stands up and announced, "We are greatly sorry, but we are needed elsewhere at this time."  
  
Without any delay, he followed Chimou over to the two Nurikos and then they immediately set off to a more private area in the palace.  
  
"So when were you planning on telling us?!" The emperor didn't know whether to be happy or to be furious.  
  
"That's why I came tonight. To plan out a way to break it to you guys without a big commotion about it." Liu-Chuan murmurs, this plan sounding more and more stupid to him as it he explains it for the second time. "My sister barged in on you, beside me telling her not to. I wanted to present us both at the same time."  
  
Kang-Lin nodded a little and then said with loathing toward Chimou, "Yeah, well, I couldn't stand how the priestess was being so friendly with His Majesty."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Chimou replied, "Oh please! This isn't some soap opera or anything. My feelings toward Hotohori are completely professional."  
  
Suddenly Hotohori turned on his heel, turning himself completely away from Chimou. "I-I'm sorry, I better be getting back to my advisors. They were wanting my opinions on some important things happening with the economy." He hurried off and then disappeared around a corner.  
  
Hotohori... thought Chimou concerned.  
  
Liu-Chuan simply looked at the place Hotohori turned and then closed his eyes in thought.  
  
A yawn stretched across Tamahome's face as he walked down the hall, then took a doubletake at a door when at first he thought he saw two Nurikos. And sure enough, he did. He rushed into the room and saw Chimou there around.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?!" Tamahome looked from the two purple headed people to Chimou repeatedly. "Geez... You take a little nap and suddenly everything changes."  
  
Chimou smiled and stood up and then gestured to the man. "Tamahome, this is Liu-Chuan. Or as I call him, Nuriko-kun." Then she looks to Kang-Lin. "Of course you already know Kang-Lin. She's going to be called Nuriko-chan."  
  
Tamahome scratches his head, still confused, and said awkwardly, "Okay..."  
  
Suddenly Nuriko-kun stood up and said loudly, "Could you two go somewhere for a moment? I need to talk to my sister alone."  
  
Both of them didn't give much protest. The quickly exited and left the twins alone to speak amongst themselves. "Wonder what that was about." Tamahome mumbles.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Chimou?" Tamahome observed the girl walking next to him, whose eyelids seem to be low. "You haven't eaten all day."  
  
Chimou nodded a little. "I guess a little food could do me good. I always get so weak when I'm hungry."  
  
"Go to your room, and I'll inform the cooks." And before Chimou could protest, Tamahome had already hurried off. "I could have told them myself..." she muttered to herself stubbornly as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Not like I'm incapable of speaking."  
  
Sighing, Chimou sat on the large bed. The bed could easily keep five or six people if it needed to. Chimou would have settled for a queen-sized bed. Taking a nearby pillow into her arms, she rested her chin on it and sighed once again. Everyone is so willing to serve me on hand and foot, but I haven't done anything to deserve it. I guess people just act that way when you're a priestess.  
  
The door gently opened with a creek and Tamahome appeared with her meal. She smiled as he set it down on the bed.  
  
"Anything else you need?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay, why are you acting this way?" Chimou could tell that there was something definately odd about Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome suddenly looked a little guilty and then began to hurry away. "Acting what way? Listen, I gotta go!"  
  
But Chimou wasn't hearing Tamahome. She lunges at him and tackles him to the floor and a few quarters that had been in her pockets roll out of his hand.  
  
"Tamahome!" she screamed. "You were trying to steal from me?!" Finally, Chimou thought to herself, someone that treats me the same as everyone else. Even if he was trying to take my money. It was only 75 cents anyway.  
  
"Dang! I could have gotten a lot of money from that, y'know." he snorted.  
  
Smiling, Chimou scooped up the coins and then puts them back into his hands. "If you really want to, you can sell them."  
  
Tamahome looked as if he were taken aback for a second and then shook his head and smiled widely. "Really?!" He flips to his feet, nearly making Chimou fly with him. "I could get loads selling just one!"  
  
Just watching Tamahome made Chimou's heart swell and throb with an odd sensation that she never felt before. She couldn't label it at first. But then she thought that it might be something else. So she got up and sudenly hurried over to Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome," she began intently, "what does heartburn feel like?"  
  
He just scratched his head. "I dunno."  
  
Sighing deeply once again, Chimou looked up at Tamahome. "Why did you want me to stay so much last time?" it came out deep with feeling. More than Chimou had thought that she could muster.  
  
Tamahome was suddenly not in a cheery mood any longer. But after a moment, he looked down at her with his sparkling eyes and said, "Tell you the truth, I never felt more alive than when I protected you. And I felt saddened by you leaving and not knowing when you'd come back, that I just didn't want you to go altogether." He stopped for a second and then continued, "It gets quite lonely going from one job to the next. Then you just suddenly drop in and you wouldn't let me go. And really, I could have took off and left you in the dust pretty easily--but I didn't. I didn't because I liked having a friend."  
  
A warm smile was on Chimou's lips as he spoke. Her heart bagan to speed up and thump heavily against her chest when he looked down at her again. She loved just being around him. Everything is happening so fast, and yet she doesn't seem to mind as long as Tamahome is there.  
  
But why is it so much easier with Tamahome? she asked herself, hoping that some small voice would give her an answer. But unknown to her, the answer was in her all along.  
  
Suddenly a knock came from Shannon's front door. The knock seemed to echo over the solitude of his blank mind. At first the sound had little, or no, effect on him. The only thing that he could think about was Chimou and that damned book. Then the person knocked for a second time and he jolted up on his bed, and then hurried out of his room. When he finally left, the book that was lying next to him suddenly fell open.  
  
Shannon clumsily rushed down the stairs and hurried to the door in front of him. He quickly opened it to see a young fiery-haired woman about his age standing in front of him. "Megan!" he croaked, he was a lot more tired than he first thought, "what're you doing here?"  
  
The girl gave a sweet smile. "A girl can come home and expect her boyfriend to be happy, right?" she said gently, and leaned upa dn gave Shannon a kiss on the lips. 


End file.
